Secret Loves
by austinandallyfan
Summary: Austin and Ally belong with each other,but what happens when Ally and Austins friend Josh start to get closer,and Austin starts to get close to a girl named Briana? Will both Ally and Austin realize they belong togeather or have they missed there chance?


"Ally!" called Trish waving a flyer above her head.  
>"O, hey Trish...Whats that?" Ally asked as Trish shoved it in her face while she pushed it away.<br>"It's a flyer! Duh!" Trish said with a 'Duh' movement of her arms.  
>"Well...I can see that, but who's it for?" Ally asked "Austin! I booked him his biggest gig yet!It's at the stadium!" Trish yelledsqueeled.  
>Ally couldn't believe what she was hearing, her mouth hung open she wasn't prepared for this! She hadn't had time to create a new song! What was she going to do?<br>"TRISH!" Ally yelled flinging her hands above her head."What were you thinking! Why didn't you ask me?"  
>"Geez Ally, calm down! You've always come through before, i'm sure with the help of Austin you will be able to make a new song!" Trish said smiling.<br>Ally calmed a little and smiled at her friend, she may not have been the greatest friend there was but no body could replace her. Then, the doors to the Sonic Boom opend and there he was, the monkey-like blonde haired boy and his sidekick.  
>"Austin! You will not belive what I have done for YOU!" Trish said pointing to Austin when she said you.<br>"Hm?" asked Austin as he walked next to Ally behind the cash registar.  
>"I booked you a gig...AT THE STADIUM!" Trish yelled with exitment, she had never really been a very good manager.<br>"REALLY!" Austin couldn't belive his ears! Was this really happening? Was this is chance to become truely famous! He jumped around.  
>High fiving Dez and Trish, hugging Ally.<br>"Dude! I get to make a new video...Finally it seems like its been forever!"Shouted Dez pumping his fist up then down.  
>"Ally! Lets go! We need to make a new song!" Austin yelled dragging Ally to the practice room.<br>Then it was only Trish and Dez...  
>"Umm...Soooo"Said Trish, although she'd never admit it, she really did like Dez...As a friend! And only a friend, right?<br>"Ummm...Wanna go..." He looked out the door, and saw the theater guy getting pelted by pidgions."Let's go watch that!" shouted Dez taking his camera out and dragging Trish by the arm.  
>"Sure...HAHAHA!" She laughedyelled seeiung the theatre guy crying his eyes out.  
>"Violent, yet funny" said Trish covering her mouth hen he got poked in the eye.<p>

"So, what are we gonna wright about this time?" asked Austin smiling and sittting at the piano bench.  
>"I, don't know!" said Ally, "I haven't had time to think! I've been working so much, and it dosen't help that dad hasen't been hwlping much" ally said putting her head in her hands. Austin diden't like seeing Ally so stressed and upset, he had to do something.<br>He looked around and saw a karaoke, he plugged it in and looked through the CD tracks.  
>'Hmmm' he thought, he noticed Ally's favorite song, Call Me Maybe. he smiled and thought to himself, 'betcha this'll cheer ya up Ally-O!', he switched the song on and started to walk over to Ally.<br>"What,are,ya doing?" she questioned.  
>He just sang.<br>"I threw a wish in the well,  
>Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell,<br>and now you're in my way"  
>He took her hand and helped her ontop of the piano, he held her hand and stared into her eyes, all well thhe music was playing.<br>She smiled and giggled, of course she was mostly concentraited on not falling off the piano.  
>"Hey, I just met you,<br>and this is crazy,  
>but here's my number,<br>so call me, maybe"  
>Austin couldnt help but smile too, her smile was just so big and beutiful, and the way her eyes lit up. He thought it was both the best and funniest moment he'd ever had. Finally the song ended, and they both crawled back to the bench. As soon as they sat Ally got this look on her face, the one she gets when she has an idea for a song. She started to write lyrics in the book, and began to play it on the piano. Austin, of course added his bit to the song too. This had to be the best song ever!<br>"This is the best song we have made yet!" Said Austin jumping up, and just being his regular hyperactive self.  
>"Hahaha! Austin calm down!" she laughed at him. "Thankyou Ally! Soooooooo MUCH!" he said practically tackling Ally to the ground with a hug, she just barely balanced herself out. "Without you, this song woulden't be made and I woulden't be doing this gig!" he said.<br>Ally awkwardly patted his back and and said, "Welcome?" more like a question then a statement though.  
>Austin noticed how close he was to making her fll and sraightend them up, then let go of her. He smiled and took her hand then walked down stairs. They heard a scream from out doors and rushed, it sounded like a girl, but it was just Dez. The pigions must not of liked him very much considering they were basically plucking his eyes out. Trish was sitting at a table eating popcorn, laughing.<br>But behind her was the most gorgeous guy Ally had EVER seen! She couldn't stop looking at him.  
>"Ally, Ally?" Austin repeated over and over again, he followed her stare, "huh?" he said.<br>There at the food court was his friend, Josh. 'Is that who Ally's looking at?' Austin thought angerilly, 'he...He isn't right for her! SShe can't like him!'  
>What was this feeling that, Austin Moon was feeling, jelousy! No way! Not over Ally! He couden,t get the thought of her likeing Josh out of his head though.<p>

Ally's POV _  
>Oh wow! He's gorgeous! His tanned skin, thats just the ammount of tan, not oronge just a little darker then Austins. Oh, and his eyes!<br>There so...Brown and perfect! Oh his hair the color of the sun!...Woah! Do I like him!...Well there don't seem to be a reason not to!

Reg story _-

"Hey, Ally-o!" Austin said almost yelling, he was getting very fusterated.  
>"Oh!" Ally said snapping out of the transe, "sorry, umm just wondering, do you know that guy over there?" She asked.<br>"Him, yeah thats Josh...Why? Do-Do you like him!" Asked Austin, kind of freaking out.  
>"What! No, not at all!...How could you tell?" said Ally, with a worried look, as she started to chew her hair.<br>"Oh...Well go, talk to him then" said Austin, "I'll introduce you my self!" said Austin knowing Ally would probably say no.  
>"Umm, i don't know..."She said.<br>Trish noticed and then looked the same direction as Ally...She rushed over and pushe both Austin and Ally. She sat back sown this time watching Ally. Ally was her bestie! So Trish ALWAYS had to push her to face her fear...Sometimes literally, well exept one, and that was her stage frieght. Dez finally got away from those birds.  
>"Those, those evil little flying things!" Yelled Dez flopping down into the chair nect to Trish. Hr threw his head back and coverd his face.<br>"Well, it couldn't have been that painful...You only screamed a handful of times!" Trish laughed.  
>"Ha Ha"Said Dez sarcastically, "how'd yyou like it if you had flying creepers plucking your eyes out!" He yelled.<br>She looked over at Ally and Austin, they were talking."SHHH!"said Trish.  
>"Hey, Josh!" said Austin, he waved to him to get his attention.<br>"Oh, hey Austin, and hey cute girl i've never met before" he said moving closer to Ally, smiling."  
>"So..."said Austin moving between Ally and Josh,"you haven't met Ally yet!" he said.<br>"Oh, Ally, what a nice name! I'm Joshua, but just call me Josh" he said walking around Austin to shake Ally's hand.  
>'Why am I introducing them! He...He isn't even her type!' he Austin thought.<br>Ally giggled, she started to ramble about her name and everything, when she finally when she noticed what she was doing she coverd her mouth looking very embarrest. "Sorry, I diden't mean to ramble on and on" she said, about to start chewing her hair again.  
>"It, was cute!" said Josh shooting Ally a flirty smile. "Hey, would you like to go to a movie tonight?" Jjosh asked Ally.<br>Austin started to talk, "Um, were kind of working on a song, and we kind of have a due date". He took Ally's hand and was about to walk off.  
>"Oh...Well maybe another time?" asked Josh shooting Ally a wink and the point of his fingers.<br>"Mmhmm!" Ally mumbled, while giggling endlessly.  
>Austin dragged Ally back over to the table where Trish and Dez sat. He crossed his arms as he slumped into his chair. Ally sat down and started squeeling back and forth between her and Trish. Austin picked out a few words from what they were words were..."Date!", "CUTE!" and a few others which he wasn't sure he heard correctly. "Ally, how about we go cloths shopping!...You know, for that future date?" Said Trish exitedly.<br>"Yeah, sure lets go!" said Ally, "Hey, Dez, Austin can you close up the Sonic Boom at four?" she asked sweetly.  
>"Yeah" said Austin half-heartedly.<br>"Sure" said Dez with ALOT mor enthusiasm.  
>"thanks guys, your the best!" said Ally as she headed towards the bus waving and smiling.<p>

-;review and tell me if you like it and if i should continue...Thankchew! :) ;-


End file.
